A Million Words
by Teiko
Summary: What if you were left in the Digital World? Forever. Hints Kenyako, Miyako's POV. Thanks to Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady for correcting me about the Ken/Satoru name. ^_^ I'd change it in the fic if I could without re-uploading it. PLEASE, PLEASE R&R. I need re


A concept that occurred to me--getting left behind in the Digital World. Permanently. I'm sorry if someone already used this idea, I didn't steal it, really! Okay, I think I didn't do my best job here, but I tried--and it's a lot better than the junk that I've been coming up with lately. -_- Sorry, it's late. I may do something else with this idea later, I don't know, and if you think I should continue it somehow, like write about the others' reactions and stuff, please let me know! I need encouragement, my stories have been total garbage recently, and this is actually decent, yay! ^_^ Pleeeeeeeease review!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, I have some disturbing news," Koushiro said gravely.

"What is it?" We all asked instantly. 

He turned in the chair to face the computer. "The Digiport is weakening. I didn't realize it when it first opened, but it's running on a limited power…. You guys are lucky. It could've closed at any time, while you were in there, even."

"That's a scary thought," said Hikari.

"Sure is," agreed Takeru.

"Well hey, at least I'd still have you, huh Demiveemon?" Daisuke said, looking down at the little blue Digimon.

"Yep!"

"What were you saying about the gate, Koushiro?" I asked.

"It's closing. It doesn't have the power to stay open anymore, not even long enough for us to get the Digimon back--without risking getting stuck. I mean, unless the Digital World needs saving again, it's impossible for anyone to pass through. Which generally means there won't be any trouble, because there's no way for the our world to disturb it and…."

Minomon looked surprised, as much as he could show, anyway. "You mean we get to stay?"

"That's the best news I've ever heard!" I exclaimed. "I get to keep you, Poromon!"

"Yay!" Poromon cheered. I tossed my Digivice into the air and caught it again. Toss, catch.

"I'm going to miss the Digiworld," Hikari said.

Toss, catch.

"I think we all are," Satoru replied. He put his arm around me loosely, and I smiled. Toss, catch.

I lie down on the soft grass, watching each blade tilt slightly in the breeze. That same breeze sends the thunderclouds across the sky. It brushes my hair against my cheek.

My CD Walkman still blares, a cheerful, upbeat song. A stupid song. I'd turn it off, but that would mean moving.

I don't know if I'll ever move.

I scream--a shriek of emotion. It's not possible, not possible! I scream again.

They won't hear me. That's not fair.

Is it possible for an entire future to be bleak? 

Could anyone's be bleaker than mine?

The television still sits a few yards away from where I'd collapsed. I stare at it, my tiredness falling away slightly, just enough for me to reach for my Walkman….

And hurl it at the television. The screen cracks, it falls over backwards. The incessant noise of that music stops abruptly.

I shatter into tears and sobs, my head in my hands. "It's not fair…it's not POSSIBLE!"

I wake uncounted time later. Little Koromon peer around me, some smiling, others whispering. I rub my eyes, feeling the dried tears still on my cheeks. 

"Are you tired?" one says cheerfully. "Follow me!"

Shakily, I get to my feet, and allow them to lead me to a little bed in one of their little huts. They bounce up and down, looking exuberant to have company. I say nothing.

"If you're sleepy, lie down!" one exclaims. I force a weak smile of thanks, and settle into the leafy mattress. They bounce out the door and leave me to my thoughts. 

I have to get back, I think, watching my hand clench the grass floor. I have to see them again…. I want my life back!

An accident, the simplest of them, no one's fault…nothing could have prevented it. My D3 in my hand…a pushed button, millisecond timing, a closed door….

Worst of all, alone.

I could blame Koushiro. One slip in his calculations, the tiniest of tiny…no doubt he blames himself…. I wish I could talk to him, to anyone. It's okay, I'd say, I'll be all right….

They would want me to be strong, wouldn't they? That's what they'd say to comfort each other. "Get on with your life, Satoru, she'd want you to." "Hikari, Miyako wouldn't like you to cry so much." 

I don't want to be selfish, but oh, I do want them to miss me! I _want_ Satoru to wonder how he's going to make himself get up in the morning! I _want_ Hawkmon to be miserable, because I'm miserable. I want my parents to grieve, I want Hikari and Mimi to cry, I wan them all to realize I'll never come back…. But what I want most is to talk to them again.

So much to say….

Death would be more peaceful than this. And yet, dying now would only worsen my situation. If I stay alive, maybe someday, the gate will open for just a second…. All I need, one second, and that miraculous timing that landed me here in the first place. 

My chest aches. Maybe I'll sleep now…maybe for just a little while; I can pretend everything's okay. 

Or maybe I can dream of what I'd say if given the chance…a million words….

__


End file.
